


Darkness And Light

by Candeecake



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: What if during the season 1 finale, Betty got shot during her speech? Jughead lets his dark side show as he races to find the shooter and make him pay. Can their love save them both?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 AU. Grammar and Spelling mistakes may be in here.

I was at the end of my speech with a blank stare ready to walk off stage. My glossy hair slick with heat from the bright lights. Until I heard a loud clapping. I look up with my wide jade eyes to see Jughead. I smile at him as I shift my feet awkwardly. Soon the entire audience starts clapping. I take a silent deep breath and smile. My smile fades as I see someone start walking toward me. He has the figure of a man and is dressed in regular clothes. I hear the click of a gun pointed at me. The room turned silent and frozen as no one stepped to help me.

“Betty!” I see Jughead run but a townsfolk stops him. My body shakes as I feel my lip quiver with fear. I turn my head to see Archie, Veronica and Josie and The Pussycats stepping back.

“I’m sorry Barbie, but you have gone too far.” I take a step back as the lights seem to dim around me. I squint and see the panicked faces around me. My sister is held back by my mom as she wants to protect the twins. I smile smugly at him.

“Good, because that means I made an impact.” I hear the fire of the bullet and catch a glimpse of it. I try to move but the bullet is too fast. I feel pain as it shoots in my stomach. I lean forward and fall to the ground. My hair covers the floor. I try to sit up but the pain is too great. I touch my wound and see shiny blood cover my fingertips. I hear the footsteps of my shooter run out the door. Then I hear more footsteps beside me and look up to see Jughead. He holds my head as I weakly lay on the ground. Soon light flashes at my eyes. People start taking pictures. I hear my mom calling an ambulance.

“Betty, hold on. It’s going to be okay.” I nod briefly. I feel the color red soaking my spring pink blouse. I look up to see his face. Eyes full of darkness and worry. His eyes tired from the problems with his father. Southside High crushing his light and slowly pushing him to the darkness. He kisses my forehead and rocks me slowly.

“I love you.” And then I fall into darkness only hearing Jughead’s words of pleading.

Jughead’s POV

The next day my hands still had Betty’s blood on them. I sit in the hospital’s waiting room watching the hours tick by.

“Jughead Jones, she is awake. You may see her.” I bounce out of my seat rapidly and run to the room. I peek through the window and see Betty. I open the door softly and close it. The room was small with blue walls and a bland floor. Then, I see Betty in a hospital gown looking as pretty as ever. Her eyes faded to rock and her blonde hair laying flat on her shoulders. She looks up see me and smiles. I smile back and blush softly. I gently take a chair and place it next to her. Then sit and place my beanie on the night counter.  
“Hey, Juggie.” She looks exhausted as her body kept trying to save her causing an unpeaceful slumber. 

“Hey, Betts.” She tries to sit up but I beat her and kiss her on the lips. Our lips melt together and I lean back to position her in a comfortable position. “So, I know you got shot but the way you stood up to that jerk was pretty badass.” She laughs but the melody was cut short as she expressed discomfort due to her wound. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Betty ponders for a moment. “I wanted to thank you-”

“For being awesome?” She chuckles softly and shakes her head.

“No, for trying to save me, no one else did not even V.” She looks at me with tears in her eyes. “Not even my mom.” I take her hands. She smiles at me with eyes drooping. 

“Well, I am your boyfriend so it is my job to protect you.” I cup her face with my hands and kiss her again. Our lips are like puzzle pieces, coming together to make a whole. I deepen the kiss as she kisses back. I back away to see into her universe. Eyes full of gems and treasures waiting to be discovered. I stroke her face as she takes a deep sigh.

“Juggie-”

“Betts, you are tired, go to sleep.” She lays back on the bed until the pillows and blankets of the hospital dissolve into her leaving her comfortable. I take her hands and kiss them gently like touching a glass ornament in a glass shop. I gander at my soulmate and see she is sleeping peacefully. Finally, I kiss her on the forehead and walk out to leave her in the dream world. “See you soon, Juliet.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk out the door to see Archie and Veronica. Archie still has his cast on from saving Cheryl. They both look confused and worried. I flex my hand into a fist. My eyes full of rage. In that time, I felt no pity for their sob stories. Soon, I take my hands and grab Archie’s varsity jacket by the collar and push him to the wall.

“Jughead!” I glance around to see Veronica.

“Both of you, not one of you tried to save Betty!” I slam my hand into the wall causing an alarm to everyone around me. My keen eyes dark and hungry for a fulfilled rage. Only being fulfilled by taking it out on someone. I look up to see Archie. His red hair slowly softly from my breath. His eyes trembling along with his hands. Then, I slowly gaze at Veronica. She has a chilled face and makes no attempt to stop me. I lessen my grasp at Archie sighs and takes a step back sideways. He checks his cast real quick and scatchs his lip.

“Stop it Jughead! That's not going to help to Betty.”

I silently agree with her and let go of my fist. Then I turn my back on the both of them. “Then I am going find someone who can.” Archie walks a step behind as I go faster.

“Who Jug?” I glare at him and fix my hat.

“The Southside Serpents.” I can hear the reluctance of theirs dripping in the room. “They will know the shooter.” I turn back around and walk confidently with rage.

“Jug! Stop!” I narrow my eyes and continue walking.

“That shooter is going to get what he deserves.” And with that I walk out the door thinking of revenge.

\--------------------------------------

Betty’s POV

I woke up as Archie and Veronica stood at the edge of my bed. I lurch up as best I can and hold back a cry of pain. Archie’s red hair isn’t as vibrant as usual and Veronica’s pearls seem to reflect the gloominess of the room.

“Oh B, thank god for being all right!” Veronica hugs me gently as I smile weakly.

“We brought you. Some books, ice cream and um.. Spoons.” Archie holds up a bag and shyly backs away into the corner. I noticed as they were talking to me, they seemed to change the topic rapidly. Both eyes were full of worry and perhaps a growing darkness. 

“Where did Jughead go?” I lean forward in my seat as the window blows cascading wind into my blonde hair. The silence of them reaches out and notifies me of something horrid. I slowly stand up from my bed and rip of any strings attached to me.

“B! What are you doing?” I grab my coat and pant heavily. 

“Finding Jughead.” I walk to the door and push my hands on the cool metal handle opening it to a world of danger. My wounds cry for me to sit but I refuse.

“Betts. Come back, you are not well.” Archie attempts to grasp me but I duck resulting in blood seeping through my stitches.

“Mentally or physically?” I race out the door and each step takes an immense amount of energy. The room starts turning but I brave through it. Soon a bunch of nurses and doctors see me. Each one tries to hold me back resulting in a scream of frustration. Using almost all of my energy I knock them off and run for the door. As the door attempts to push me I pave the path to even more pain. Finally I make it outside and see Kevin with some flowers from his car.

“Kev, I need your car.” He widens his eyes as he reluctantly gives me his keys not asking any questions. I hear the sharp jingle of his keychains and find his truck. Rapidly I turn the key and drive to a spot where no one could find me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jughead’s POV

I smell the stench of drugs and blood as I walk into the Southside area. Soon, my ears detect a phone ring. I look to see who it is. I widen my eyes and answer it.

“Betty?” She sounds out of breath on the phone.

“Hey Juggy-” She grunts a little bit.

“How are things at the Hospital?” Betty chuckles and takes a deep breath.

“I am actually not at the hospital.”

“Where are you?”

“Sweetwater River.”

“What!” I clench my hands around the phone tighter.

“So long story short. I need you to come get me.”

“Okay hold on but how did you get there?” I race back to a car.

“I ran out, borrowed Kevin’s car and I am bleeding like hell. Also may pass out soon.” 

“Hold on I am on my way.”


	2. Calling All Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar and spelling mistakes may apply. Medical inaccuracy may also apply. Also, question. Which person's POV do you want? Any other characters or more Betty? More Jughead?

Betty’s POV  
My body lays on the land near Sweetwater river. Soon, I hear a car engine and attempt to make myself decent.

“Betts. Oh my god!” I look down to see even more blood. Then I view up to see Jughead. I relax a little bit and take a deep breath.

“Thanks for coming.” It hurts when I breath so my air sounds like wheezing. The evening sun glistens on Jughead’s worried eyes.

“No problem. Why did you even run from the hospital? How did you get here? Is that a car?” He picks me up and carries me to his truck. Jughead lays me gently on the leather seat.

“I heard you were in danger.” He kneels down beside and kisses me on the forehead and gently cups me on the face.

“I wasn't in danger. And who told you?”

\---------------------------------------

Jughead’s POV 

“Nobody really told me, Veronica and Archie came by and when I asked about you, they stayed quiet. Which means you were in trouble.” I sit in the driver seat and buckle Betty and my seat belts. I drive along the road and peek to see Betty sleeping. 

“She looks so peaceful.” I whisper to myself. I pull into the hospital and carry her. I notice the red is getting darker. I run into the Hospital. “Doctors!” They acknowledge and put her on a wheelable bed.

“Juggie.” I find her awake and she weakly calling out my name.

“I will see ya soon. I promise.” She closes her eyes and vanishes in a clung of white lab coats.

I think to myself. It’s time to get payback. That son of the bitch is going to get what he deserves. I walk back to my car ready to take control of hell. The Southside Serpents.

\-----------------------------------

The bar is crowded with the smell of crime. I walk proud and remember why I am there. Serpent's stare at me with death looming in their eyes.

“FP’s son?” I turn around and see a man with a grisly beard and a tight leather jacket.

“Yeah, I’m looking for someone.”

“Okay well, name’s-”

“I don't care man.” He doesn't look taken aback instead he leans forward to me. “This place if the source of all crimes. Right?”

“Yeah kid.”

“I’m looking for a shooter. Shot a girl at the Jubilee.” The room grows darker.

“Yeah, liked that girl. Very pretty and stuck up for us.” I clench my fists in jealousy and keep a keen narrow face.

“Do you know who shot her?” He takes a deep pause then clears his throat.

“No but ask around.” I nod in an agreement.

“Thanks.” I stand up to walk around. I ask a couple of people but they shake their heads. The sun outside is dark now and my new family will be worried. But I don't care. Finally I find a man who is playing pool. He has a clean shave but a  
vile smile. His aura smells like whiskey and cigars.

I put on a tough guy vibe and ask to play pool with him. He smiles smugly at me and flexes his fingers. I interrogate him causally then make my move.

“So buddy, did you hear about that girl who got shot at the Mayor’s Jubilee?” He shifts back uncomfortably and a silence fills the room.

“Yeah, uh- I don’t know anything about that girl. Elizabeth Cooper.?” He drinks his whisky in one sip and rubs his nose.

“I never told you her name.” He widens his eyes. “So, Buddy. This is how it’s going to go down. You tell me what you know or I whup your ass.” I start to walk forward to him as people around me start to stare. I lunge forward at him and grab the collar of his jacket.

“I-I don’t know anything.” I slam my fist into his face. Blood drips down his mouth as I narrow my eyes.

“Do not test me.” I punch him again until blood covers his face. I growl at him and he opens his mouth to speak.

“Th-the money was too good. I don’t know who the shooter was but I allowed entrance.” He spits out blood and saliva.

“Man, that girl stuck up for us. The good ones at least. Get out! We stick with our own but you didn’t. Get the hell out!” The serpent drifted back into the crowd as all the other serpents nod in a agreement. I lastly see his red body get thrown out of White Wyrm.

“Thanks.” My hands are covered in blood and I hear my phone ring. I answer it.

“Jughead. It’s Betty. I don’t think she’s gonna make it.” Kevin’s voice rings in my ear as I run out the door.

“Yes she will.” I whisper to myself as I climb into my truck and speed to the hospital.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty’s POV

I awake to see my family and friends around me. I try to sit up but in results in pain. I feel pale and helpless. The hospital room is still white and blue as the moonlight shimmers on blood stained utensils. I realize my surgery did not go as planned.

“Am I gonna die?” I realize that I said that too loud and look down as my hair slowly drifts on the side of my head. My mom places a hand on my face.

“No, honey.” I can tell she’s lying.

“What happened?” This time Polly sits beside me.

“They weren’t able to get the remains of the bullet out.” I close my eyes for a bit then clear my throat. 

“Betty!” I look to see Jughead in the doorway with his eyes gleaming of worry. He walks towards me. My mom steps in front of him blocking the way to me.

“This is your fault!” She pushes him back. He keeps a bland face. Everyone tries to hold my mom back.

“Stop it! Now!” I bellow with my face covered in livid features. Everyone turns towards me. “I'm going to die so I would not like my last moments spent fighting.” Jughead walks over towards me and holds my hands.

“You’re not gonna die.” I look down at his hands. They are covered in blood. I hold my curiosity.

“Guys, can you give me a minute with Jughead?” Everyone nods and reluctantly leaves.

\-----------------------------------

Jughead’s POV

I watch as everyone leaves and we are left alone.

“Jug, what happened?” I look down at my hands and see there are still covered in blood.

“Something that you needn't to worry about.” She sighs as I go to her room sink to wash my hands.

“Fine, don't tell me.” I walk back to her bed and sit. I take a long glance at her pale face. Her eyes lost of color with grey circles underneath. Her golden hair rusted. I cup her face and kiss her. She kisses back as our lips melt into each other. She lets go of the kiss and leans our foreheads together. We are both out of breath.

“What was that for?” I pause for a moment.

“I love you, Betty Cooper. I know we never talked about what you said before you blacked out but I love you.” She smiles me as a tear slips past her face. Betty takes the collar of my jacket and presses our lips together. We kiss passionately with our hearts fluttering. I feel her touch take off my jacket showing my s t-shirt. I kiss her temple as she closes her eyes. Soon we hear a knock at the door. Our kiss pulls away and is torn into a memory as a doctor comes in.

He looks flustered and straightens his Lab coat.

“Um- Miss Cooper. Time for your daily checkup.” Betty smiles sweetly at the doctor and hugs me. She whispers to me.

“Until, next lifetime Jug.” She lays back onto the bed and I see a tear run down her face. I kiss her one more time and look at her face. The face of an angel. An angel who saved me. My angel. I walk out the door and run to the darkness. And in that moment darkness consumes me. The light inside me vanishes.

“Whoever shot Betty is getting more than a slow death.” I run out the door with the memory of Betty’s touch and her pain.  
\---------------------------------


	3. All Magic Comes With A Price

Betty’s POV

I grow weaker each hour. The colors of my room drift into normal eyesight. My golden hair rusts to platinum. The doctor only comes to make it seem like I have a chance to live. And maybe I do.

“Ms. Cooper, we have something that could perhaps save you.” I lean forward in my bed gently. Carefully so my injury does not hurt me. 

“What is it?”

“Surgery.” I move my eyebrows in confusion.

“You already did that.”

“Yes, but-” The doctor widens his eyes.

“What’s the catch? Money?” I chuckle slightly.

“No, this would be a different doctor.” I crack my neck slightly and smile a bit. “This might not work.”

“Do it.”

“I would have to ask your mom.” I glare at him as he scrambles with his clipboard out the door. I lay back and take a shaky breath. I might live. Live long enough to marry Juggie. Then I fall into my dreams.

\---------------------------------------

Jughead’s POV 

I walk into the musty grey bar. It is full of posters tainting my eyesight. Brring! I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket. I see red hair in the contact photo and answer it.

“Arch, What’s up?” I fidget with my fingers hoping to avoid the subject of my whereabouts.

“Betty, apparently there is a doctor who could help her.”

“Really!”

“Yeah, but his methods are a little extreme and he is from the Southside.” I narrow my eyes and a shadow vanishes into my soul.

“What's his name?”

“Ross Veil.” I hang up the phone and race deeper into hell.

\--------------------------------

 

The White Wyrm is hell. Smell of cigarettes and whisky. I glance behind me to see two serpents. One has brown hair with blue eyes, ice cold. The other blondish hair with cunning green eyes. 

“Hey Jug! Come with us.” I roll my eyes.

“Sorry, not now. I have to find someone.” I walk briskly ahead of them.

“This will help you find them.” I turn my toe and walk in their directions. All the serpents surround me with their keen eyes on me.

The older one speaks. “Jughead, we have decided if your father doesn't get out or your girl-”

“Don't say it.” He shifts back uncomfortably.

“We will always have your back.” The hands me a cool black leather jacket. I hold it up to the light to see a serpent on the back.

“Now I smile smugly and put on the jacket. I smooth out the wrinkles.

“Thanks, guys. Now does any of you know a man named Ross Veil.” The room grows deadly silent.Terror flickers in the snake’s eyes. Finally a man named Dexter steps forward to me. I straighten my hat and stand tall trying to look tough.

“Jug, that man is bad news. He, um has a way of saving people with cost.”  
The room grows colder.

“Where is he? Tell me now!” A man points his wrinkly finger to a man. He is sitting at the bar drinking beer. His face is worn from many life times. He peers at me and I do a silent gulp in my stomach. I narrow my eyes and clench my hand into a fist.

\-----------------------------

24 Hours Later

Betty’s POV

I wake with a jolt of relief. My eyes slowly from my surroundings. A blue room with pieces of white. Finally the one thing I cannot feel but see. Happiness. Faces are around my bedside. Their mouths painted into smiles. I don’t remember what happened but I do remember a name. Spellman. The name slips my mind as my family grasps my hands.

“What happened?” I ask with some panic.

“Some Doctor saved you. Betty. You are going to be okay.” Polly drops her lips into a smile after speaking. I try to sit up but my mother stops me.

“Relax Elizabeth.” I sit up anyway. She sighs and walks back a few steps. My ears pick up a knock at the door. I smile lightly as Ginger and raven black hair come into view. Archie and Veronica hold flowers as pink as my lipstick collection.

“Betts!” Veronica rushes to hug me but Polly holds out a hand.

“Sorry Veronica, she still needs healing.” She nods and slowly leaves the the flowers on my bedside table. The door creaks suddenly and I smile. Jughead with his beanie smiles back. But something tells me, I’m not going to be okay.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jughead’s POV

Her golden hair lays on her shoulders as her hospital nightgown mixes with the colors of her blanket. Her skin looks pale with a sleuthing expression on her face. Finally her jade eyes brighten when she glances at me. My hands press together to hide faded blood from the bar. I smoothen out my wool collar. I left my new leather jacket back at my dad’s trailer. I plan to tell Betty when she is feeling better. Her parents glare at me as I walk over with the chain of my jeans chanking.

“I’m so glad, you’re okay.” I hug her rapidly but gently. I feel her start to sink from my arms.  
A white lab coated nurse treads in.

“I’m sorry Betty needs rest.” We all nod as I back away from her embrace. Her eyes slowly flutter then droop to reveal faded eyeshadow. She slowly leans back as her body smashes into the mattress. I step outside along with the rest of people who care for Betty.

“Mrs. Cooper. May I speak with you?” A preppy doctor with a clipboard piercing his fingers walks up to her. Alice nods and walks over to another wall. Their voice is muffled but I am still able to hear. “I suggest that you get Betty a therapist.”

“Because?”

“A shooting is a traumatic event, especially if one was the target of shooting. It can’t hurt to talk about it. She may have been saved but recovery is a long way down.”

“How long?”

“Betty will need to do physical therapy to return to her full strength. And as many of the doctors suggest, she may be traumatized and need a while to recover.”

“Any recommendations?” They murmur for a while but I turn away. I walk to the door of Betty’s room. My eyes peer in the checkered window. I can’t protect her. I walk to a empty hallway and punch the wall. New blood mixes with faded blood on my cold hands. The smooth wall shatters as the quiet air cascades around me. Why did it have to be her? She doesn’t deserve this. I pick up my feet and drag them to the bathroom. My fingers feel the cold slippery water burn on my fingers. The blood washes away but my need for revenge doesn’t.

\--------------------------------------------------

Betty’s POV

I awake to find Jughead holding my hand. His skin is cold transmitting an unsettling feeling to my spine. I turn my head and lift my waist up. My golden hair falls on my cold shoulders. His eyes widens as he sees me.

“Betts, I promise you’re gonna be okay.” I take a shaky breath as he squeezes my hand tighter.

“I don’t think so.”

\--------------------------------------------------

6 Months Later.

Jughead’s POV

 

She seemed quieter. I went over to her house one afternoon and found her staring at her computer. She seemed fine with me being a serpent but then again she didn’t seem fine with anything. Betty went to therapy two times a week. Alice forced her to drop all honor classes and extracurriculars. The gunshot had took a turn on her and recovering was far away from her grasp.

“Betty?” She jolts from her thoughts as I catch her hand shaking.

“Oh, Jug. I didn’t know you were coming.” She smiles slightly but drops her face to pondering.

\---------------------------------------

Betty’s POV

My eyes drooped to the dim light of my room. I was insanely out of it. Jughead walked in as I glanced to make sure the bat under my bed was hidden. I was able to walk again but all I wanted to do was leave here. Riverdale held too much memories that will burn my brain. I stare at my computer screen. The aura leaving me with a yawn. All my friends were worried but I let it go. Ronnie tried to get me to go shopping while Archie wrote a song for me. Jughead. Well, he tried to visit me everyday. It didn’t help that he was a serpent.

“Betty.” I take a shaky breath as I feel his arms come around me. I turn my head rapidly to the window. My breath slows. I stand up from the chair slowly as he relaxes me. I groan as I lean down to find the bat. “Betts, who’s coming? Leatherface?” He chuckles until I hold it up. My eyes catch a man. He wears a ski mask with a shiny leather jacket. 

“Jughead, someone’s here.” His eyes widen as he pulls me away from the window. I fight out of his embrace and open the window. The wind chills around my blonde hair.

“Betty Cooper.” His voice is deep and unrecognizable. I see his hand pull something out of his pocket. Jughead runs up beside me and grabs my shoulders. “I know all about you. It’s only a matter of time before I kill you.” I feel my nails press hard into my smooth skin.

“Jug, call the police.” He races to the phone. I watch the man outside my window. He slickly pulls out a gun. My heart beats for a second until my legs become paralyzed.

Gun. Blood. Spellman. I’m gonna die. My hand starts to shake as my eyes widen. I fall to the carpet of my bedroom. “Betts!. Hold on. Yes hello, I need an ambulance and there’s some man at my girlfriend’s house.” The words turn to echos in my ear as I blackout.


End file.
